Chapter One: The New Girl
by AnnaLiaSpiiro
Summary: I know, lame title. But read, please. It's interesting, at least I think so.
1. The New Girl

Tegan shifted uneasily in her seat.

Her brother noticed. "Come on, Tegs! You don't have to worry about anything. The professor guy we talked to sounded cool. I think this is the place for you."

Tegan looked out the window. "But, why can't I live with you?"

Jake, Tegan's older brother, was twenty and had his own apartment. After Tegan's powers started showing, her mother had kicked her out of the house and she had been living with her brother ever since.

Jake sighed. "Tegan, I would love to keep living with you, but we have to face fact: I can't help you with your powers the way these people can. And you'll be living with a bunch of other mutants! You won't feel weird anymore."

"I'm still gonna feel like a freak," Tegan muttered.

"Yeah, but not as much."

They pulled up to the front doors of the mansion and stepped out of the car. There was an African American woman standing there.

She walked up to them. "Hello, my name is Ororo. Welcome to the Institute. I can show you to your room now, if you'd like."

Tegan looked at Jake, who said, "Give us a minute."

Jake took Tegan aside. He pulled his sister into a hug. "Listen Tegs, these people look nice. They're going to take care of you. Now stop that shaking."

Tegan was about to protest, but he was right. She was shaking. Softly, and you couldn't tell from afar, but she was shaking like she always had if she was afraid or nervous.

"Now," Jake continued, "even though you're name means doe, doesn't mean you're a scared little deer. I want you to promise me to try your best to fit in with these people, and not to be intimidated by them."

Tegan nodded. She was too nervous to speak.

Jake ruffled her brown hair. "It's okay, Tegs. Call me whenever you want."

He got into his car, waved one last time, and then drove away.

Tegan swallowed hard and forced herself to stop shaking. She looked up at Ororo who told her to fallow her.

The mansion was big and Tegan found it hard to remember where to go. Her mind wandered as she wondered about the different mutants that she would meet. What would they be like? Would they be nice to her, or would they shun her?

_Like my mother did, _Tegan couldn't stop herself from thinking. She sighed and willed herself not to think about it.

Tegan gasped as someone phased through the door next to her.

Kitty nearly bumped into Tegan. "Wow! I'm, like, totally sorry! I didn't see you there. Oh, you're, like, new right?"

When Tegan didn't say anything Ororo nodded. "Yes, she is. I'm showing her to her room now, but maybe you and the others would like to give her a tour when she's done unpacking."

Kitty smiled. "That would be totally awesome! I'm Kitty, what's your name?"

Tegan hesitated but said, "It…uh…Tegan."

"Whoa, that's, like, totally unique. Glad to meet you, Tegan!" Kitty waved as she phased through the floor.

_So,_ Tegan thought, _That's one power I didn't expect to find. Wonder what other powers people got here._

When Ororo showed Tegan to her room, Tegan waited for her to leave before she unpacked. She looked around her single room, wondering what she should do next.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Her curly hair was slightly tangled, her blue eyes looked tired. She frowned at herself. She didn't like her blue eyes, since they seemed so mismatched with her brown hair.

Tegan was thinking about taking a nap when she heard a knock on her door. "Hey, it's Kitty. Can I come in?"

Tegan opened the door. Kitty was smiling. "So, like, everybody's in the pool. I was wondering if, like, you wanna come and meet them."

Tegan took a step back and hid her shaky hands behind her back. "Uh…okay." She walked out of the door.

Kitty looked confused. "You don't, like, have a bathing suit?

Tegan shook her head.

Kitty smiled. "Oh well, we can, like, go to the mall with the others than! Come on."

--*--*--

Tegan looked nervously around the pool.

Kitty took her hand and whispered. "Come on, they're not gonna bite."

Kitty introduced everybody. "Hey guys, this is Tegan. She's new here. Tegan, this is Jean, Scott, Rouge, Evan, Bobby, and Amara." Kitty looked around. "Hey guys, where's Kurt?"

Tegan heard a BAMF and than blue guy was standing right in front of her. He was tall (well, taller than her at least), blue, furry, and just a little older than her.

Tegan took a step back. She got so startled her hands started shaking a little and tried her best to stop. She didn't want him to think she was afraid of him. He was actually pretty cute.

Tegan blushed at her own thought.

He smiled. "Hey Kitty, who's this?"

Tegan spoke up. "I'm Tegan…is that you're power?"

"Vhat? Being blue? Nein, I can teleport. Watch," Kurt BAMFed to the diving bored than back.

Tegan smiled. "That's amazing!"

"That's nothing!" Evan hollered. "Watch this." He pulled a spike out of his back and threw it into a tree.

Tegan walked over to the tree and pulled it out. She examined it. "That's cool, what else can you guys do?"

"Well," said Jean, "I can move things with my mind, and I can read people's minds." Tegan took a step back. "Oh, don't worry! I don't do it unless I need to."

Amara got out of the pool. "And I can do this," She made a little fire-ring around her finger.

"That's not as cool as this" said Bobby, who turned a flower to ice.

Pretty soon Tegan learned all their powers. She was a little unnerved at Jean's, but she decided to trust her.

"Like, what about you? What's your power?" Asked Kitty.

Tegan blushed. "I…uh…it's nothing special."

"Oh, come on. I bet it's something cool." Evan said, smiling.

Tegan sighed. _I would have to show them sometime, I guess._ She thought

She took a deep breath. "I can…do this…" Tegan put one foot forward and one foot back. She breath in and out.

Then she sent an air current towards Kurt, knocking him in the water.

"Whoa! That's, like, amazing."

Tegan shrugged. "I guess so,"

Jean got out of the pool. "We should show the professor,"

Kitty took Tegan's arm. "But right now, we need to take this girl shopping!"

----

End Chapter One

----

Sorry about the first chapter, I know it's kind of uneventful, but it'll get better.


	2. Freefall

Tegan wondered how she got here.

She hadn't been at the Institute for a half hour and there she was, at the mall with a bunch of potential friends.

Jean and Scott went off somewhere, Rouge ditched, and Bobby and Amara stayed home. So now it was just Evan, Kurt and Kitty helping her pick out a bathing suit.

When Kurt turned on his hologram, making him look like a human, Tegan found herself disappointed. She thought he looked better blue. But she wasn't about to tell him that. What if he thought she was weird for saying it? But then again, why would a compliment on your true self be weird? But what if he didn't like his true self? But wait, why _wouldn't_ he like his true self? It's so cute!

In the end Tegan decided to stop thinking about it.

"Why do we have to be here again?" Evan asked, obviously bored.

"Yeah, Kitty, not that it isn't fun and all…" Kurt said, a little sarcastically.

Kitty put her hands on her hips. "Because we need a boy's opinion! Now, Kurt, do you think Tegan would look better in a bikini or a one-piece?"

Kurt thought, _Bikini, most defiantly, _than he blushed madly, "I, uh, vell…" _I can't say that out loud!_

Tegan was blushing even harder, "Kitty! Don't ask him that!"

Kitty giggled. "Sorry, I, like, couldn't help myself. Why don't you try on both?"

When Kitty and Tegan went off to the dressing room, Evan chuckled. "Dude! You should have seen your face!"

"Vell vhat do you expect me to look like vhen asked a question like that?"

Evan leaned in and whispered. "You know, just for the record, I'd go for Bikini, what about you?"

Kurt nodded, blushing a little bit. "Same,"

"Okay," Tegan called. "I'm coming out now…"

Kurt nearly stopped breathing.

She was beautiful.

Tegan couldn't decide on what color, so Kitty picked out a white bikini with blue flowers, to go with her eyes.

Kurt found it hard to swallow.

He had already thought she was cute when he met her on the pool deck, even though it made him a little sad that she found his appearance startling, but her body was just…wow!

She was skinny, but not too skinny. She looked soft and Kurt wanted to hug her.

Tegan blushed under Kurt's gaze. _He's just being polite,_ she thought, _it's not as if he thinks you're beautiful! _

But he did.

Evan elbowed him. "Dude!" he whispered, "Get your tongue in your mouth!"

Kitty clapped her hands. "You look perfect! You so have to buy that!"

Tegan retreated back into the dressing room. "Well, okay, if you really think so."

--*--*--

Tegan sighed and sat on her bed.

She was glad that the gang took her in like they did, but it also made her feel awkward. She was glad she had her own room to retreat to.

She picked up her cell phone and called Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Tegs! How's everything doing?"

Tegan shrugged, than realized she was on the phone. "I'm shrugging," she clarified.

"And I'm rolling my eyes. Seriously, what is it like?"

"Well, I met a few people. But I swear this one girl wants to kill me," she said, thinking about the unfriendly looks Rouge had giving her….but then again she looked like she did that to everybody.

"Now you're being over dramatic. So, did you _blow them away_ with your weather power? Haha! Get it?"

Tegan smiled warmly into the phone. "Yeah, yeah. And I _wish_ I could control the weather! I can only control wind, not rain and lightning and thunder and stuff. There is one person who can do that, though. I think she's the lady who met us at the door."

"Now _that's_ cool, maybe she can help you with your powers if she can control air and then some!"

Tegan shrugged, then said, "I'm shrugging,"

"And I'm hugging you. I gotta go, Tegs, work calls to me."

"Yeah, yeah, just go already."

"Lurv you!"

"'Lurv' me?"

"Well, yeah! I'm not about to say 'I love you' to my sister, am I?"

"I love you too," Tegan said.

She hung up the phone and sat back….

Then she got that itch again.

It as a weird itch that she would get when she needed to do something or she'd go mad, so she thought she'd try out her powers.

She went into the woods around her mansion, thinking it was a nice spot to try that trick she'd been working on, so she took a deep breath, than she blasted air under her.

It was working for the most part, and Tegan felt an unbelievable rush, but then she saw how high up she was and panicked.

"Oh, no!" She screamed as she tried to get the air to do what she wanted. But the air just didn't want to listen to her today.

So she fell.

*MEANWHILE*

Kurt sighed as he did the dishes.

Tegan was so pretty, but Kurt was so…so…

"Blue," he sighed.

"What about blue?"

Kurt got startled by Scott as he entered the room. "Oh, uh, it's nothing. Just…ah forget it."

"No, tell me." Said Scott, being learderly/big brotherly.

"Vell, it's Tegan. I mean….I don't know vhat I mean! She's just so…you know."

"Uh…sure,"

"I just vant to get to know her better, she seems nice."

"Yeah, but she looks like sees being a little reckless,"

"Vhat?"

Scott pointed out the window. They watched as Tegan blasted herself up.

"It looks like she's trying to fly," Kurt said, amused by her cuteness.

"…And it looks like she's failing!"

They gasped as they realized she couldn't get back control and was falling.

"Oh, no!"

Kurt teleported.

Tegan screamed as she got closer to the ground, then suddenly there were strong arms around her, and then she was on the ground.

Tegan didn't open her eyes for a while. Instead she clung to her savior, her body shaking madly.

When she got control of herself she opened her eyes. Kurt's was staring into hers.

"Uh…a-are you alright?"

Tegan blushed madly. She stood up and backed away, than fell because her legs were still week from the rush of the freefall.

"I-I'm fine, but I'm sorry that you had to save me."

Kurt stood up. He didn't want her to be embarrassed about it. "No, no. It's alright, really. It vasn't any trouble."

Tegan was just too ashamed and embarrassed at her lack of control and that fact that she needed to be rescued, ran off, sending an extra burst of speed behind her so she'd go fast.

Chapter Two: Finished! Hope you guys areliking it so far. Remember, it's my first ever fanfic :3


	3. Professor

Kurt stood there for a second and thought about running after her.

_Nein_, he thought, _she probably vouldn't vant me to._

--*--*--

Tegan flung herself on her bed.

"WHY?!" She yelled. "Why did it happen AGAIN?!" She rolled over on her side. She felt like crying.

_NO! _She ordered herself. _You will not cry!_ She hated it when she cried. It made her feel little again and feeling little again only brought back memories of–

_No! Don't think about it._ Tegan buried her head into her pillow. _Get a grip, Tegan! So you can always control you're powers, that's why you're here. So you embarrassed yourself in front of the cutest blue guy in the world. No big deal._

Tegan groaned. She hated the fact that she had to be saved. She should have been able to take care of herself. She was mortified.

--*--*--

"And she just ran off?" Jean asked, a little surprised.

Kurt, Kitty, and Jean were sitting in the library. Kurt had come in looking depressed, so they asked what was wrong and he told them.

"Vell, you can't really blame her. I guess my blueness freaks her out,"

"Kurt," said Kitty, "You're, like, being so over dramatic! Remember when I first came here? I just needed a little time and now we're best buds. She was just embarrassed!"

Kurt shrugged. "Okay, but vhat should I do next time I see her? Vhat if she avoids me?"

"Well," said Jean, "I suggest you just be nice to her. Smile, wave, say hello, and when you guys know each other well enough ask her to hang out sometime. I bet she'll say yes."

Kurt sighed. "I hope so,"

Kurt teleported to his room.

He thought about when he saved Tegan. When he saw her fall, when he heard her scream, when he saved her. She seemed so scared, clinging to him and shaking like that. Kurt hadn't known what to do then, so he held her.

He tried to convince himself that she was probably okay, now that she had the time to calm herself.

He was still worried about her.

--*--*--

Tegan peeked out of her door.

It was late, and she couldn't sleep, so she decided to take a walk.

It was nice being alone again. Just her and the air. She smiled as she made a mini hurricane in her hand. That was one thing she could control. She could it as big or as small as she wanted, but she often wondered what would happen if she made it too big. Would she lose control of it? Could she gain back her control if that happened?

Tegan closed her hand, sending the wind of the little hurricane in other directions. She didn't want to think about her losing control again.

Tegan still blushed at the memory.

She froze as she heard something.

It sounded like….typing….

She fallowed the sound until saw a man in a wheelchair, and she knew in her gut that it was Professor Xaveir. He was typing on a simple laptop.

_That doesn't look like Cerebro…._Tegan thought to herself as she remembered how the professor said he found her. _It looks like a laptop, or maybe that's what he _wants_ you to think!_

"No, this is not Cerebro," said the professor, looking up. "I'm simply looking up some plants I would like to plant around the mansion."

Tegan gasped and tripped over her baggy night pants. "H-H-How did you?"

"I can hear peoples' thought," he smiled at her, and Tegan thought it was a smile she could trust.

"And I know almost everything that's going on in this household, so don't think you can get away with anything." He said with a wink.

"Does that mean you know about me losing control," Tegan said, even more embarrassed and ashamed.

He nodded. "Yes, but don't feel ashamed. Everyone loses control now and then, if you didn't you wouldn't have to be here. Just remember, you can't let it get to you or else you'll never be able to learn from your mistakes."

Tegan nodded. "Okay….Professor, its late so…."

"Yes, yes, go to bed if you'd like." He returned his attention to his laptop.

Tegan turned to go, but the Professor said, "Oh and one more thing. Kurt's very worried about you. Maybe you should tell him you're okay tomorrow, hmm?"

Tegan blushed and nodded.


	4. Foodfight!

Tegan's hands were shaking.

She had never been inside a school before. Her parents were too poor for books. But Jake had thought her well enough, and she learned enough to be in her rightful grade.

She looked at her locker assignment again and sighed. "There are too many freakin lockers in this building," she muttered.

"Yo, Tegan," Evan came up from behind. "What's up?"

Tegan smiled. She liked Evan. He had been very nice to her over the weekend, trying to show her how to ride a skateboard. She kind of failed at that though.

Tegan sighed. "I can't find my locker, there are just too many!"

Evan looked at the number, then walked over to the one on the far end, not three feet away from where they'd been standing. He smiled, "I found it,"

Tegan giggled, "Yeah, yeah. Thank you,"

Evan smiled, "No prob, what class are you in?"

Tegan fumbled around as she tried to get at the piece of paper without dropping her books. "Uh, um…Ah! Here it is! My first class is history."

"Same! I'll see you there," Evan waved as he walked off.

Tegan let a deep breath out. It was going to be alright. She had friends here, she could do this!

Someone bumped into her.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I vasn't…." Kurt trailed off when he saw it was Tegan he bumped into.

"Oh, Tegan, uh…hi," He said, smiling like Jean told him to.

Tegan's body was tense from the want of running, but she forced herself to stay, remembering what the professor said.

Tegan took a breath. "I'm okay," she said, a little loudly.

Kurt looked surprised. "Oh, that's great! Vell…I hope you stay that way."_Nice,_ Kurt mentally kicked himself.

Tegan nodded. "Thank you…"

There was an awkward silence between them.

Kurt shrugged. "Vell, my first class is this vay…so…I'll see you around." He smiled at her.

Tegan made herself say something, "I like your accent!" _Random, but at least it's something!_ Tegan thought.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you, it's German. I like you're accent."

Tegan loved that smile. "Thanks,"

This time the silence wasn't so awkward.

Tegan actually had something to say this time. "Uh…Kurt, I know this may seem stupid and you're probably going to laugh at me but…"

"Vhat is it?"

"What am I? I mean school wise."

"Vell, if you're in Evan's class than you're a junior, like me."

Tegan smiled. "Cool,"

Kurt loved that smile.

--*--*--

Tegan looked around the cafeteria, overwhelmed.

She'd never been in one before. At least not one with people currently in it.

She took a deep breath.

She took one step, than she saw a blur of something and a guy was standing next to her.

Of course he was Pietro.

"Hey, so you're the new X chick?"

Tagen sighed. "My name is Tegan, not chick. And yes, yes I am. What's it to you?"

Pietro shrugged. "Nothing at all. Just wondering what your power is,"

"Well I'm not going to tell you," Tegan decided she didn't like Pietro's cocky attitude.

" Really? I'd bet I could bring it out of you."

Tegan glared. "Yeah, like how?"

"Like this," in less than two seconds he took her lunch and her wallet from out of her back pocket.

"Hey!" Tegan clenched her fists. "You jerk, give me my lunch back…and my wallet! How'd you even know it was there?"

"I didn't, I had pat you down." He said with an obnoxious smile.

Tegan went red when she remembered the faint taps all over her body. "You jerk! Give me my stuff back or I'll...I'll…"

Tegan's hair started to move strangely as the wind collected around her.

Pietro smiled at his success. "Ooo! Temper, temper! Come on than, show me what you got."

Tagan bit her lip. Oh how she wanted to!

"Back off, Pietro!" Rouge walked up to them, looking pissed. "Just leave her alone, okay?"

Pietro shrugged and gave her back her stuff. "Whatever you say," he sped off, not feeling like pushing Rouge into taking off her gloves today.

Tegan relaxed and smiled at Rouge. "Thank you,"

"Just get a grip on your powers, will ya?! Your hair was moving like in was in water!" She shoved past Tegan.

Tegan sighed. _Great, she hates me._

"She doesn't hate you," Jean said, coming up from behind. "That's just how she is,"

Tegan jumped and backed away from Jean.

Jean her hands up apologetically. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose."

Tegan relaxed a little. "So you can read _and _hear them?"

Jean shrugged. "I can sometimes hear them, but not like the Professor. Come on, let's sit with the others."

Jean led her to the X table where everybody was sitting.

Jean sat next to Scott, leaving the only available seat next to Kurt.

Tegan fought back a blush and she sat next to him.

Kurt was busy doing the same.

In the back of the cafeteria there were a few girls glaring at Tegan.

Julie growled. "Did you see how she was flirting with Pietro?"

Marie, the nicer one, spoke up, "Uh, Julie…I don't think she was flirting with him."

Wanda glared at Marie. "Like, whatever! She was talking to him, and that's enough. Pietro's ours."

Marie blushed slightly. "Actually, I think Evan's nicer."

"No one cares who you think!" snapped Julie. "Come on; let's teach this newbie a lesson."

Marie hung back as her "friends" walk up to the X table.

Julie took a cup of pudding and hid it behind her back. "Hey, you're new here, right?" She said with a fake smile.

Tegan nodded. "Yeah,"

"Oh, cool! Can we talk to you for a sec?" Wanda asked.

"Don't do it," Kitty whispered, "They're, like, total jerks."

Tegan shrugged and fallowed just far enough so the others were out of ear shot.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

They dropped their fake smiles.

"You listen to me," said Julie, "Pietro's our boy. Not yours."

Tegan's mouth dropped open. "What?! No! I…no! You can have him!!"

Wanda shrugged. "Ok we will, but here's a little something, just so you remember not to go near him again."

Wanda shoved the pudding in her face.

Tegan stood there for a few seconds and thought _Wow! So this really does happen in real schools….that's freakin awesome!!_

Tegan ran back to her table and grabbed a handful of mash potatoes. "Food fight!!"

She flung it at Julie, who ducked; making the mash potatoes hit Pietro.

And a food fight broke out.

Tegan ducked peas and mystery meat as she threw food at random people. She laughed when she tripped on some ketchup.

She crawled under a table and bumped heads with someone.

"Ow!" They said at the same time.

Kurt when looked up his cheek brushed Tegan's.

Tegan was too giggly to feel embarrassed. "This is so awesome! I love school."

Kurt, who certainly was not too giggly to be embarrassed, blushed and said, "Yeah, I do too. It's more exiting now that you're here."

Tegan smiled at him. "Thanks,"

Their faces were so close together! Even though Tegan was too hyped to notice, Kurt desperately wanted to kiss her on the cheek.

_Or maybe the lips…_

Kurt blushed harder and said, "Ve'd better get back out there and help the others."

Tegan nodded. "Right behind you!"

Just as they get out they heard a whistle blow and someone scream, "STOP RIGHT NOW!"

It was the Principles.

--*--*--

Tegan sighed as she walked into the Professor's study, but when she saw him she relaxed. She knew that he was trying to be serious, but he couldn't hide that hint of a smile.

"I got an interesting call from the school today, something about the new student starting an uproar in the cafeteria."

Tegan tried not to smile. "It wasn't my fault, Professor! Some girls tried to bully me with puddiHAaha!" Tegan was trying to say 'bully me with pudding' but it just sounded too ridicules.

The professor let himself smile. "I know, I guessed as much. But you must learn to control yourself next time."

Tegan nodded. "Yes, Professor."

Tegan nearly kipped out of the study.


	5. Memory

Tegan smiled to herself. "I feel so…"

"Filthy? Me too," Kurt chuckled, coming from behind her.

Tegan shrugged. "Not what I was going for, but it'll work."

Kurt smiled at her. Even caked in mash potatoes and pudding and God knows what else, she was still beautiful.

Tegan blushed under his gaze. "Uh…you got a carrot in your hair."

Kurt smiled and took it out. "Thanks, Kitty missed Lance vhen she threw her plate."

Tegan giggled, and then put a hand on his furry blue cheek. "You'd better wash the food off of you so you're fur doesn't get all icky."

Kurt loved the feeling on her smooth hand on his fur. He stuttered. "Uh, y-yeah, I should do that. Vell, I'll see you later, Tegan."

Tegan smiled. "See you later, Kurt."

It was only when Tegan was all showered off and dressed when the memory of the day came rushing back to her.

She had been so close to Kurt! His cheek and brushed hers. Tegan could feel his fur, even with the hologram on. She blushed madly. How could she not notice? And just then, she had put her hand on his cheek.

Tegan was surprised at herself, but also, she was a little proud of herself.

She blushed happily and replayed the day again and again in her mind.

--*--*--

"And then she put her hand on my cheek!" Kurt said to Kitty and Evan. He sighed. "But, vhat should I do know? Should I ask her out? Vould she say yes?"

Evan shrugged but Kitty said, "It's way too early, I think you should just try to get some natural alone time with her first."

"But, how?"

Kitty thought for a second, then smiled. "I can handle that."

--*--*--

"…and then this major food fight broke out! It was so cool!"

Jake laughed. "Well, you certainly aren't the little doe I once knew."

"I'll always been your little doe, Jake."

"Thanks…you know, this Kurt seems like a really nice guy."

Tegan heard a knock on her door. "Oh, gotta go Jake! Bye!"

She opened the door to see Kitty. "Kitty! Thanks a bunch, my brother was about to go into these weird parentish talks he's always trying to have with me."

Kitty smiled, "You're welcome. Hey, everybody's going to the park and they wanted me to bring you. So, like, you in?"

Tegan nodded. "Sure!"

--*--*--

The park was partly empty, aside from a few runners and such.

Tegan looked around. "Where is everybody?"

Kitty shrugged. "I don't know…it's totally strange." Kitty looked at her watch. "Oh, like, I totally forgot I have to do something today. So…bye!"

Tegan called after her as she ran off. "But what am I supposed to do here by myself?"

"Don't worry; Kurt's going to show up soon."

Tegan blushed, and then smiled. Kitty was trying to give them alone time.

Tegan waited for a few minutes, then got bored and walked around, singing to herself.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?

Then we wouldn't have to wait so long!

And wouldn't it be nice to live together,

In the kind of world where we belong!"

Tegan smiled at the memory of her brother singing it to her when she was little. But now it had new meaning. She was a mutant now, and it _would_ be amazing if she could live in a world where mutants belonged.

She sighed and sat down. She made wind cercal around her finger, and then made it weave through her fingers.

She stood up again. She didn't want to be all depressed when Kurt got here. She took a deep breath and sung the song other again, remembering the good times with her brother.

"It vould be nice," Kurt said as she finished the first part.

Tegan jumped and spun around. She blushed. "Oh, um…you heard me singing?"

Kurt smiled, "Yes,"

Tegan blushed harder and looked away.

"I think you have a beautiful voice!" he said in a hurry. He didn't want her to be embarrassed around him.

Tegan looked at him and smiled. "Thanks,"

There was an awkward silence.

Kurt took a step closer. "Vell, vhat do you vant to do?"

Tegan shrugged, than looked at the sky. It was settling into twilight. She got an idea.

"Let's go into the woods,"

Kurt smiled. "Okay,"

She hesitated, than thought, _Don't be a doe, don't be a doe!_ She took his hand in hers and ran off with him.

She kept running until they were deep in the woods, then turned to him and said, "Kurt…would you mind if…well…umm…"

Kurt looked her straight in the eye. "Vhat is it?"

Tegan swallowed. _Just say it! He's not going to think you're weird or anything._ "Would you…turn off the hologram you?"

Kurt was startled. "But…vhy?"

Tegan couldn't stop blushing. "Well, it's just…well…I like the blue you!" She said it quickly and turned way, completely embarrassed.

But Kurt was on cloud nine. "Really?"

Tegan nodded. "Yes,"

He smiled and before he knew it he gathered her up in his arms and hugged her closely. "Thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me. But…vhy do you?"

Tegan looked up at him. Since she wasn't hyped, she could feel her cheeks turn a deeper red as she looked into his eyes.

"I think it's cute," she smiled at him.

He smiled and turned off his hologram self, carefully so he wouldn't have to let go of Tegan. Tegan was glad for that. She didn't want him to let go yet. She loved his sent. It smelt like blueberries and mint.

Tegan smiled at his blue furry face. "That's better,"

It was then they realized they were so close to each other's lips.

Kurt could barley breath. _Should I kiss her? Vould it be too soon?_

Tegan was thinking the same thing when a voice said mockingly, "Oh! Teggy's got boyfriend."

Tegan jumped out of Kurt's arms and turned around. She knew that voice…but…from where?

Out of the shadows stepped a young woman, wearing a red skirt and a black tank-top, glaring at them.

She smiled. "Hey, Tegan, remember me?"

Tegan racked her brain. She knew her! But…she couldn't remember. "No, I don't."

The girl sighed. "Pitty, maybe this'll help!" The sent an electric wave towards Tegan.

Kurt grabbed her and 'ported out of the way.

They appeared behind her. Tegan was disoriented from teleporting, but the woman's powers made something in her memory spark.

The woman turned around. "So, Blue Boy's got a power too? Other than being ugly, that is."

Tegan glared at her. "Shut up!" She sent a burst of air towards her, making her bash into a tree.

The woman slid down the tree. "Ooo! That hurt. But not as much as I would have hoped. You're week Tegan."

"Who are you?!" Tegan screamed at her. The fact that she couldn't remember was so painful to her for some reason.

"Try to remember!" The woman sent another electric wave.

Tegan jumped to one side, than she made a small hurricane and sent it toward her. When it was less than two feet away Tegan enlarged it.

The woman realized too late what Tegan had done, and was trapped in the hurricane.

The trees started to bend and shift as the wind came to Tegan.

Kurt teleported next to her. "Tegan, let's go!"

"Not yet!" She yelled. "Who are you?!" She yelled at the woman.

Instead of an answer, she sent an electric wave towards her.

At least Tegan thought it was towards her.

It hit Kurt square in the chest, sending him flying.

"Kurt!" Tegan screamed and the hurricane stopped. She ran to his side. The sight of his crimson blood on his blue fur was too much.

"Kurt," she fought back tears, "Are you okay?"

Kurt could only groan.

The woman laughed. "Aw, look what you did."

That was it.

"SHUT UP!" Tegan ran for her, and then gathered up energy in her hands.

She pulled them together and something strange happened.

Fire when at the woman. Not Air.

Tegan gasped.

The woman dodged it. "Now, _that's_ the Tegan I remember. Well, my times up. See ya later," She ran off into the woods and was soon gone from sight.

Tegan stood there for a moment, looking at her hands.

It was only when she heard a groan from Kurt she snapped back.

She ran to him. "Kurt! Are you okay?"

Kurt opened his eyes. "Tegan……your eyes….they're red."

-----

DUN DUN DUNN!! Wowie, looks like her power as something to do with her eye color…interesting.


	6. Painful Memories

Everybody waited for the professor to speak.

Finally he said. "Tegan, tell me what happened one more time,"

Tegan did.

He sighed. "You honestly have no idea who this person is?"

Tegan was about to nod, then said, "Well….I think I know her from somewhere. I mean, she seemed so familiar….but what about my powers, Professor? And my eyes? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm positive that you are simply mutating again."

Tegan sighed. "Does this mean I'll never be able to control air again?"

"No, I think it means you can control both, but perhaps only one at a time. Perhaps the color of your eyes signifies your current power. It's red now, so now you can only make fire."

"And when it was blue I could control wind!" Tegan realized.

"Blue?" asked Rouge. "You're eyes were always grey when you did freaky air stuff."

Tegan was confused. "What? But…I remember my eyes being blue when I looked in the mirror last."

"Well how often do you look in the mirror?" Scott asked.

"Not too often…but…what can I do when my eyes are blue?"

"Maybe water," Jean suggested.

The professor cut in. "We can figure that out later. Now, I need you to hold still Tegan and relax. I'm going to search your memories and see if we can find out who this woman is."

Tegan started to back away, "But…uh…could we do this later? I'm tired and I want to see Kurt and I have homework and…"

The professor lifted a hand. "It's alright Tegan, you can do what you want. But tomorrow we need to find out who this woman is."

--*--*--

Kurt woke up in pain.

His chest hurt like it was on fire, but he knew the professor would have him healed up pretty soon. A day or two at the most.

When he tried to sit up someone pushed him down. "Don't Kurt, you're still hurt."

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Tegan, with worry in her now red eyes.

He smiled at her. "Alright, I von't get up then. So…did the professor find out anything about your powers?"

Tegan sat down on the bed. "Yes, he said that I'm going through mutation again, and I might be able to control both fire and air…and maybe water….we're my eyes grey when I blasted you into the pool, on the first day we met?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, but it looks like I'm going to have to get used to this new color."

Tegan turned away. "So am I, I feel so weird."

Kurt squeezed her hand gently. "You're talking to a blue furry elf,"

Tegan laughed. "You don't look like an elf, you look like a Kurt."

He laughed, then coughed, and then tensed from the pain.

Tegan could feel tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them spill over. "Kurt…I'm so sorry."

Kurt relaxed as the pain went away. "It's not your fault…"

"If I would've just left when you told me to then you wouldn't be in this bed!" Tegan bit her lip hard so she wouldn't cry.

Kurt sat up and tried not to wince at the pain. "Tegan, you vanted to know who she was. I understand,"

Tegan put her head down, letting her brown hair fall in her face. "The professor wants to look through my head and see if he can find memories of that woman. Maybe we'll find out who she is."

There was a silence, than Kurt said, "You are scared?"

Tegan didn't want to admit it, but yes, yes she was. She'd didn't want the professor looking through her memories. She didn't want him to see everything that's happened to her. She didn't want him to find out about her father….

Kurt squeezed her hand. "Tegan, it's going to be alright."

--*--*--

The next day everybody gathered in the Library so the professor could look through her head. Kurt had healed enough to walk, but he was still weak.

"Now Tegan, relax, and don't be afraid."

Tegan relaxed but she could do nothing to quench her fear.

As soon as the professor started memories flooding through her mind.

Her brother chasing after her, helping her up, feeding her, smiling at her, laughing with her, singing to her.

Her powers starting out, little breezes, strong winds, small hurricanes.

Her mother, smiling at her, singing to her, glaring at her, yelling at her, hitting her.

Her father…

Slapping her, beating her, bruising her, calling her freak, her brother trying to make him stop, her mother ignoring her cries. Cowering in a corner, crying, sobbing. Her father striking her brother. Her father grabbing her hair and –

Tegan screamed and fell to the floor, sobs racking her body.

Kurt went to her side. "Tegan! Tegan vhat's wrong?!"

Tegan couldn't stop sobbing.

Kurt turned to the professor. "Vhat happened?! Vhat did you do?"

The professor looked at his hands. When Tegan screamed fire went around her and burn the professors hands.

"All I did was search through her memories, accidentally surfacing some that she tried so hard to forget. I am so sorry, Tegan."

Tegan got up and ran out of the room.


	7. Past

Tegan locked herself in her room and cried on her bed.

Kurt knocked helplessly on her door. "Tegan! Tegan please let me in!"

"Go away!" she sobbed.

"Tegan please, I'm vorried about you!"

When Tegan stopped responding to his calls he teleported in.

Tegan was on her bed with her face berried in her pillow. She seemed closed an unwelcoming, but she didn't object when Kurt pulled her into a hug

"Tegan," he whispered. "Vill you please tell me vhat happened. Vhat did you see?"

"My dad,"

Kurt was silent, not sure what she meant by that.

Tegan continued. "When my powers really started, I was only three. I would make small breezes and stuff like that. At first my mom thought it was cute, she was okay with it. Than when I got older and my powers got stronger, she started to…hate me…I don't know why. I didn't do anything. But one day she just snapped and started yelling at me. Then she slapped me and told me to get out, that's when I went to live with my brother. Then, she called us and told us our dad was back. He'd been away on a business trip when my mom kicked me out. He had never known of my powers. Then, when me and Jake got there, my mom threw a glass at me. It was just a reflex, and I deflected it with wind. My dad saw it, and his mouth dropped open. I thought that he would understand…but…he didn't."

Tegan started to shake. "It was so horrible, Kurt!! He hurt my brother! He was trying to kill me! My mom _wanted _him to kill me! And when the professor did that mind thing, it was like _reliving_ it! But….its ok…"

Kurt held her tight. "Vhat do you mean, Tegan? It vasn't ok. If the professor had known he vouldn't have – "

"Kurt…I know who attacked us in the woods…"


	8. What Happened

Sorry it took soooo long to update this stories. I've been busy with SOOOOO many things its nuts!

Even body was in the library as Tegan told everybody who the woman was.

"I ran away once when I was eleven. I had been getting picked on about my name, so I ran into the woods and kept running, I don't know for how long. But it was night when I stopped and passed out. When I woke up there was this woman standing over me. She smiled and I thought I could trust her. Her name is Avery. I stayed with her for two months, letting her teach me all about my powers. She told me she could make electric waves and she could heal most wounds. I thought she was nice…but…"

Tegan trailed off and willed herself not to shake, "…but…one day, she told me to fight her. She said that I had to if I wanted to join her rebellion. When I asked her what she was talking about, she told me that she was building a rebellion against all humans, and was planning to have an army stronger then anyone's in the world. She said I had talent and could be one of her best fighters, but I had to fight her to prove that I could last. When I didn't move, she attacked me. I was too scared and confused to do anything, so I ran as fast as I could. The last thing I remember is an electric wave…and then a river…and then nothing. Two days later they found me on the riverbank near a park."

Everybody was quiet for a moment. Then the professor spoke. "Well, if she's a mutant, then I can find her with Cerebro, but at the moment I want you to go to the training room with Scott and Jean and anyone else who'd like to go so you can figure out the depth of your power."

"But I already know what I can do!" Tegan didn't want to just mess around with her new fire, she wanted to go after Avery!

"Tegan, there'll be plenty of time to go after her, but you need to learn control."

"I do have control!" But as she said she slammed her foot on the ground, making a boulder come up from the ground ripping the carpet and flinging dirt everywhere. Tegan screamed and the boulder dropped from the air.

"Whoa!" Said Kitty, "Tegan, that was freaky."

"What?"

"You're eyes, they changed color! They're green."

Tegan gasped, and the blushed. She turned to the professor. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. You just need learn control. And we can help you with that."


End file.
